1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a display panel. Particularly, the invention relates to a display panel with good color saturation.
2. Related Art
In recent years, E-papers and E-books are quickly developed, and lighter, thinner and flexible displays become main products in the development trend of the future. An electro-wetting display is a display panel widely applied in the E-books and the E-papers.
A general electro-wetting display panel includes an upper electrode, a lower electrode and a polar solution layer and a non-polar solution layer disposed between the two electrodes. When a voltage is not applied to the two electrodes, the non-polar solution layer covers an entire pixel region. In this way, an incident light is absorbed by the non-polar solution layer, and the pixel region presents a dark state. Conversely, when the pixel region is to present a bright state, the voltage is applied to the upper and lower electrodes, and the non-polar solution layer is contracted to a periphery of the pixel region, and the exposed region presents a translucent state. If a reflection layer is disposed under the polar solution layer, the incident light is reflected by the reflection layer to present the bright state. If a light source is disposed under the non-polar solution layer, the light may pass through the non-polar solution layer to present the bright state.
Moreover, in order to make the electro-wetting display panel to display color images, a color dye is generally mixed in the non-polar solution layer of the electro-wetting display panel. However, if an ink of the three primary colors of RGB (red, green and blue) is used as the color non-polar solution layer, about 66% of a color conversion rate is reduced. On the other hand, if a color superposition of CYM (cyan, magenta, yellow) is used as the color non-polar solution layer, the color conversion rate is increased. However, since a color gamut of the CYM is narrow, it may cause a poor color saturation of the display panel.